


who was it

by vonseal



Series: andr0id [15]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Scientists, Betrayal, Government Agencies, Hostage Situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: jinwoo learns the horrible truth behind myungjun's kidnapping





	who was it

**Author's Note:**

> again, got some cursing but otherwise it's safe for all!

Jinwoo wanted to kill Dongmin.

After all, Dongminwas the one who had given him that phone with the horrible picture. Dongmin was the one who likely arranged for the hostage situation. Dongmin had given him that ultimatum. Dongmin, then, was at fault.

He stared at the picture, the image of his boyfriend so terrified and scared, and he shook with rage.

“What did you do?” he snapped, sitting up in bed. His arm throbbed, but he ignored it. He had much more pressing issues at hand. “What did you do to Myungjun?!”

The robot tried to push him down again. Jinwoo shoved him aside and yelled, “Tell me what you did to my boyfriend!”

Dongmin looked nervous again. He had no reason to look nervous. He had done something horrible, and he ought to face all of Jinwoo’s anger.

Jinwoo wanted to kill him.

He would've had the robot not been around. However, he knew the moment he laid a hand on Dongmin, the robot would likely hurt  _ him _ . It had been so willing to kill him before, and it would be more willing to kill him if Dongmin came under any harm.

He tried to remind himself that, so he wouldn’t lash out. He couldn’t die yet, not until he ensured Myungjun’s safety.

“I didn’t...mean for this to happen,” Dongmin murmured. Jinwoo could see him try and think of words to say. “I’m so sorry.”

Jinwoo didn’t care about Dongmin’s apology. If he were truly apologetic, this would never have happened in the first place. “Tell me where he is, right now,” Jinwoo growled. “Or else I’m going to...I’ll call someone else. I’ll tell them where you are.”

“Is it Sanha?” the robot asked, blurting out before Dongmin had the chance to answer. “Will you call Sanha?”

Jinwoo gripped the phone in his hand. “How do you know Sanha?”

“We saw him on your phone,” came Dongmin’s hurried answer. “Um...in the contacts list.”

“You looked through my phone?”

It made sense, though. That was how they figured out who was most important in Jinwoo’s life. They targeted the man Jinwoo had on his lock-screen and his home-screen and in nearly every other picture stored on the phone. It was likely, then, that they also had looked through the contacts.

The robot glanced over at Dongmin, then back at Jinwoo. “Will you call Sanha?”

“Will you stop me?”

The robot shook its head.

Weird. Why wouldn’t they stop him from calling someone else in Intelligence? Did they not care about being found out?

Jinwoo decided to test his luck. He scrolled through his contacts and stopped when he found Sanha’s name. “I’m going to call him,” he warned Dongmin, “unless you tell me where Myungjun is.”

“I don’t know where he is,” Dongmin admitted. He sighed in resignation and leaned up against a dresser. His hands gripped it and he closed his eyes briefly. “Call Sanha.”

Had Dongmin given up? Was he willing to be captured? There had to be a reason behind it, but Jinwoo didn’t care that much. Not at the moment. He only cared for Myungjun.

So he called Sanha. As he continued to keep his eyes on Dongmin, he called his best friend and prepared himself to give a location and descriptions and to beg Sanha to put all of his resources on finding Myungjun.

After two rings, Sanha picked up. He sounded a bit cautious. “Hello?”

“Sanha, where’s Myungjun?”

Sanha gasped and exclaimed, “Jinwoo! Oh, god, Jinwoo, you haven’t been answering me for two days! Are you okay? What happened?”

“I’m…” Jinwoo threw a scathing look to Dongmin, who didn’t give any sort of response. “Dongmin and his robot have me. They broke my fucking arm.”

“I can send people out—”

“Where’s Myungjun?”

Sanha faltered. “Myungjun?”

“Have you spoken to him recently?”

“I...I called him once, trying to ask if he’s spoken to you, but he didn’t answer. Why? What’s wrong?”

Jinwoo wasn’t sure how to explain the situation. He felt angry, alight with rage, and he swallowed thickly before answering, “Dongmin’s got him somewhere. He’s...he’s being held hostage, Sanha, in order to keep me silent.”

“They kidnapped him?”

“I don’t know! I don’t know how they could do it in such a short period of time, especially if they had me the whole time. They have someone else. You have to find their contact in Korea.”

Sanha seemed confused. Jinwoo couldn’t very well blame him, but he was still so frustrated that action was not being immediately taken. Sanha ought to gather all of the police he could find and send them off to search for Myungjun. They ought to kill Dongmin and disable the robot and capture everyone else who was a part of the kidnapping plot.

“I don’t know how I’d be able to do that,” Sanha told him, his voice laced with concern. “Can’t...can’t you figure it out from Dongmin?”

“Why would  _ he _ tell me anything? He was the one who started all of this!”

“If he’s letting you talk on the phone to tell  _ me _ everything, then maybe he’s easier to beat down than I had thought. He might have information.”

It made sense. Dongmin had given him the phone and had allowed him to tell Sanha of all that was happening. Was he finished running? Was he finished fighting?

Jinwoo looked over at the man, who stared back.

“I’ll...I’ll figure it out,” he murmured to Sanha.

“Good. I’ll send some people to your place for clues as to where Myungjun was taken. Call me back when Dongmin gives you information, all right?”

Jinwoo nodded, though he knew Sanha could not see, and then he hung up.

Dongmin sighed, once again.

“You know something,” Jinwoo accused. “Tell me.”

“I don’t know where —”

“Who took him?” Jinwoo stood from bed, his legs shaky. The robot stepped aside, though it continued to regard Jinwoo with distrust. “Who the fuck took my boyfriend?”

Dongmin wet his lips with his tongue, then shrugged his shoulders. “I can’t...tell you that.”

“If you don’t tell me—”

“No need to make useless threats,” the robot said, stepping close to Jinwoo. “I can assure you that you will regret any threats you make against Dongmin.”

He knew he couldn’t die. He knew, too, if he said anything the robot didn’t like, he  _ would _ die. He had to watch his words.

Still, it was horribly agonizing to know that Myungjun was tied and bound somewhere secret, maybe hurt, likely terrified, and all Jinwoo could do was ask the same question over and over again.

“Dongmin,” he whispered, and Dongmin stiffened, “I love him. I love Myungjun. I’d do anything to keep him safe. You...you understand, don’t you?” He gestured toward the robot. Dongmin briefly glanced over at his creation and sighed. “You  _ do _ understand. You would do anything for... _ him _ , wouldn’t you?”

He was chipping away at Dongmin’s resolve. He knew he was getting there. Just a bit more poking and prodding and empathizing, and he could find Myungjun.

“So can you just...can you  _ please _ tell me what you know about Myungjun? I’ll leave you and your robot alone. I don’t want to do this anymore. I want Myungjun back.”

Dongmin took a deep breath and then nodded his head. “Alright,” he muttered. “I only know...I only know the person behind it.”

Hope soared in Jinwoo’s chest. He waited expectantly, hand gripping his phone.

“Sanha,” said Dongmin. “It was Sanha.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can catch yo with ya girl seal on her twitter [@thevonseal](https://www.twitter.com/thevonseal). there is where i shall post spoilers, schedules, and general nonsense.


End file.
